


Lucifer

by amberrae



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He stared down at the crumbled heap that was trembling below him, taking in every aspect of pain he had just inflicted. But still, through the bloodied face and bruised skin, the man below him still managed to smile – his lips cracking at the strict movement his swollen face was making. This masterpiece of black and blue was like the devil. A demon in its human form. Lucifer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Informant and The Ex-Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a work-in-progress, so please be patient!

The dark streets were quiet in Ikebukero, which contrasted quite starkly with normal day-to-day life in the city. The streets were as lonely as death because a man was about to be beaten halfway there. A dull streetlamp shone its pale beam onto the two previously silhouetted figures, giving them colourful faces in the otherwise monotonous alley – one with golden yellow hair and an angry expression, the other raven black and fearful. Sure, Heiwajima Shizuo and Izaya Orihara fought every other day but this time, this time it was different. Something wasn’t the same. This time, there were no chanting crowds. No immature, vicious words from Shizuo. No quick movements from Izaya. A few swift punches and a vending machine was enough to take down the usually agile Izaya, who didn’t even reach for the switchblade in his pocket. What was about to happen next was something Izaya couldn’t get out of. Even though his miserable life depended on it.  
\-----  
One thing you should know about Izaya Orihara is that he can get his way out of any situation, no matter the intensity. Whether it be a run-in with the police, or an encounter with Heiwajima Shizuo. He could beat anyone down, if the time called for it. However, if he couldn’t get out by force, he used his wits. You see, Izaya Orihara is the city’s informant. He knows everything about everyone, and isn’t afraid to use his knowledge to his benefit, flaunting it in front of you until he gets what he wants, which is rather sooner than later. He is sly, conniving and an irritant to human society. Although he appears like a user, everyone finds themselves gravitating around him – like he is their sun. It could be the fact that Izaya Orihara controlled the city, or that nobody wanted to get on his bad side.  
\-----  
The same goes for Heiwajima Shizuo. On the outside, he may look like an arrogant ex-bartender who doesn’t know when to shut his mouth, but beneath all that, he still is an arrogant ex-bartender who doesn’t know when to shut his mouth. Heiwajima Shizuo is Ikebukero’s debt collector, and everyone is terrified to have him show up at their door, so Shizuo rarely had work. Still, he found plenty of ways to make the days crawl by faster. One for example; beating the daylights out of Izaya Orihara.  
And that is how their very last battle began.  
\-----  
Nobody really knew why Shizuo detested Izaya so much, but many assumed that Izaya had screwed him over one too many times, and that he wanted revenge. Or it could be the fact that Izaya had Shizuo’s friend’s severed head in his office. All that everyone knew was that whenever Shizuo and Izaya were in a 50 mile radius of each other, World War III was going to break out in its full glory. So people usually tended to avoid both males, in the hope of staying safe in their otherwise passive lifestyles. Today was one of those days where avoidance was necessary.  
The loud, threatening claps of thunder and the bright flashes of lighting lit up the dull park in Ikebukero’s center, as Shizuo stumbled his way across the cobblestone courtyard and past the pale blue fountain. He was in a fit of rage and boy, you could tell. Rage seethed through his teeth as he muttered “gonna kill him, gonna kill him” over and over again, and the stench of fury cascaded off his tense body. The resident gang of Ikebukero, The Yellow Scarves, stood in their usual place by the fountain and watched in disbelief as Shizuo uprooted a park bench and proceeded to launch it into the pristine waters of the fountain, disturbing the money on the bottom ever so slightly. The Yellow Scarves doubled back in hysterics and received a glare from Shizuo that was enough to kill a thousand men. As he exited swiftly through the park gates, Shizuo could hear the gang he had just frightened murmuring “…psycho…Izaya Orihara…freak of nature…”. He didn’t care though. All he cared about at that moment was getting rid of Izaya as soon as possible.  
\---  
At the same time that Shizuo Heiwajima was tearing up the local park, Izaya was in his office studying the view from his window, processing the people’s faces and habits as they walked below. His office window was large enough so he could see his way to the park, and he had a clear view of Shizuo’s actions involving the fountain. He smiled to himself and murmured something about “…Shizuo, always violent…”. As much as Izaya hated Shizuo, he also liked him a lot, and I mean a lot. In his spare time, Izaya spent his leisure time thinking about Shizuo, and what he would do if they met and didn’t fight. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his head – it would never happen as long as they were both alive, and probably if they were dead, too. As he stared out onto his world below him, Izaya let out a long sigh. This town was in the middle of a plague of violence and gangs, and there was nothing he could do about it, which was unusual for the ever-so-perfect antihero. He watched on emotionless as his town got ripped to shreds.  
\---  
The first time that Heiwajima Shizuo and Izaya Orihara met was back in middle school – they weren’t in the same class, but as soon as they laid eyes on one another, a simultaneous hatred was born. Shizuo hated Izaya Orihara’s brains, and Izaya hated Heiwajima Shizuo’s strength. It was a repulsion made in heaven. Fit perfectly together like the devil’s jigsaw. If they teamed up, they could take over Ikebukero in two seconds flat, however, the instant repulsion they felt for each other forbid any kind of interaction. Shizuo hadn’t been alone when he met Izaya for the first time – he was with his friend Shinra Kishitani. If he had been alone, however, Izaya Orihara would have been dead by 9:00am the following morning – no questions raised. If Shinra hadn’t been there, Shizuo wouldn’t have ripped up the local park in the hopes of letting out the pent up frustration he had carried for 7 years. However it wasn’t too late to have their school showdown. Another thing Shizuo desired – besides annihilating Izaya – was to go back to his old school and see what it was like; whether the people were just as nice, and if the fountain was still in the middle of the large, paved courtyard. If he could combine these two together, it would make Shizou’s day – no, his life. That was the first reason that he called Izaya. There were a few more reasons to follow.  
\-----  
Nobody expected a call for Izaya Orihara to be coming from Heiwajima Shizuo. Especially not Izaya. Namie Yagiri, Izaya’s secretary, answered that shocking phonecall, and her face dropped as she recited the message that Shizuo had left her – “to tell Izaya to get his mangy butt down to their middle school’s courtyard at 11:45pm tonight”. Namie relayed the message as fast as she could, and excused herself from work for the rest of night; nobody wanted to be caught up in Izaya’s “missions”. Not even the man of speaking himself.  
So at half-past-eleven, Izaya started working his way down to his old school; it wasn’t a long walk from his office, a slow stroll would get you there in around 20 minutes if you stopped and took in the local attractions. However, Izaya wasn’t there to sightsee. He was there to take down Shizuo. He was sure of it.


	2. School Days

Shizuo was sitting on the side of the large, illuminated fountain that sat in the center of his middle school’s solid courtyard; the air was silent except for the slight trickle of water cascading over the feature, and the slight smell of cherry blossoms moving with the wind. It would have been a beautiful night if the moon had been out; however, it too, was hiding from that evening’s predicted massacre. Shizuo looked down at his watch - 11:37. Izaya was going to arrive soon, and Shizuo was ready. Ready to finally settle things between the two of them. Preparation was something Shizuo wasn’t too fond of, but this time he had planned everything;  
1\. Meet up with Izaya  
2\. Talk to Izaya  
3\. Kill Izaya  
4\. Bail  
\-----  
As he was walking, Izaya decided to take a shortcut down one of the alleys near his office - it wouldn’t cut much of his travel time, only around 3 minutes. But the shorter the travel time was, the longer he got with the ever-so-famous Shizuo. As he walked to the end of the alley, he arrived at Russia Sushi - and Simon. Simon was a Russian shopworker, with a job to recruit people to try his sushi; something nobody wanted to eat. He apologised to Simon, and explained that he couldn’t stay to try some of his delicious sushi, as he was meeting up with someone. Simon nodded his head and warned Izaya of the danger that comes neatly wrapped up with the force of Shizuo. Izaya laughed his warning off and checked his watch - 12:02am. His shortcut wasn’t so short after all.

“Oh well. I might as well leave that sorry excuse for a man waiting. Time for bed.” He sighed.

He turned back down the alley and trudged his way back to his office. He stared at the ground and didn’t bother to look up until he ran into something - something hard, tall and vicious.

As Izaya looked up at the man he had just collided with, Shizuo looked down at the person he was about the slaughter - their eyes met in a heated gaze. Rage seethed off Shizuo like a bad smell as he hoisted Izaya up against the alley wall by the scruff of his jacket, fist perched in the air just above Izaya’s smirking face. The first punch by Shizuo was thrown, and Izaya fell to the ground, blood trickling from his nose. As quick as the first punch occurred, Izaya was picked up and shoved against the wall again, head lolling to the left. Shizuo leaned in to stare into Izaya’s eyes and spat:

“You filthy worm! How dare you doublecross me!”

“I...didn’t do...anything!” Izaya panted between harsh breaths. “I’m not e...even here to fight...y...you. I’m here t...to talk.”

Shizuo slowly weakened his grip on Izaya’s clothes, lowering him to the ground so he could stand frailly on his shaking legs. Shizuo crossed his arms and simply said “I’m listening...?”

Izaya gradually regained the steady pace of his breath, before stating his case -

“I don’t want to fight you anymore. Sure, I have loved the contact we get with each other, but honestly, I can’t stand the way we see each other. I’d rather it be in a nice way; you know, as friends.”

Izaya feared for his life as Shizuo raised his hands and threw a punch at him. Izaya fell to the ground once again, this time curling himself up. Shizuo stared down at the crumbled heap that was trembling below him, taking in every aspect of pain he had just inflicted. But still, through the bloodied face and bruised skin, the man below him still managed to smile – his lips cracking at the strict movement his swollen face was making. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright. Friends it is.” Shizuo replied, and stalked off.

\-----

Now, friends are the first step towards being something more. Whether it be advancing to something romantic, or something strictly formal, being friends is a good way to start out, no matter what the situation. So Izaya was happy when he and Shizuo worked that out between them - he could finally start getting close to Shizuo without having the fear of having his head ripped off. And Shizuo felt the same way - sort of. At least he didn’t have to spend his down time beating people up, and risking getting his shirt cut open by Izaya’s switchblade. Not that he’d actually mind that…

\-----

Now, Izaya may seem cocky all the time but he doesn’t really mean to be like that, that’s just how his speech comes out. So when he called up Shizuo and asked him to meet him at their old school, Shizuo laughed and abruptly declined.  
Although he wanted to see Izaya again, he couldn’t be too hasty - people would start to get suspicious. So, time after time, he rejected Izaya’s phone calls and text messages. Until one vague message came in:

“You. Me. School. 10 minutes. Be there, or no more friendship.”

So he went.

\-----

Although it happened quite a few weeks ago, Izaya’s face was still bruised from his brutal beating, so he was a bit nervous when Shizuo turned up, looking oddly aggravated. He stepped down from the concrete rim of the fountain, and on to one of the benches, so he was equal height with Shizuo, who was now in front of him.

“Now listen here, Shizuo,” Izaya said, poking Shizuo’s chest with his extended index finger. “If we are gonna have a go at this friends thing, you have to put in as well. Or it ain’t gonna work. So at least once in a while answer my calls. Or my text messages. Or my emails. And maybe acknowledge that I’m alive, for Gods’ sake!” Izaya spat, fuming.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t call me every day I might just answer your calls! Plus, what if somebody catches on that we are friends! Think of the rumours that would be spread!”

“What kind of rumours, then?” Izaya questioned, curiosity rising in his voice.

Shizuo paused, hesitating on whether or not to actually describe the dirty, inappropriate things that were running through his mind at the present moment. “Well...” He began. “Things like... us touching...” he stuttered, trying to be as nondescript as possible.

“Oh. And you don’t want to do those things, then? I always thought of you do be kind of a monster.” Izaya said, moving his face closer to Shizuo’s, until he could smell the faint aroma of stale cigarette. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Shizuo hissed at the sudden closeness, and took a step backward to look his enemy-turned-friend in his dark eyes, and said two short, unexpected words.

“Me too.”  
\-----


End file.
